Blue Hawaii
by rosefields
Summary: The Blue has been broken, and in it's wake, there is love. Sequel to Broken Blue, Steve and Danny's wedding. Two-shot. Title from the Elvis Presley song. I own neither it nor H50.
1. Chapter 1

I am unreasonably proud of this. I actually really like what ended up coming out. I hope you do too. Part two is due tomorrow, with the wedding itself. Please let me know what you thought! (Title is a reference to the Elvis Presley song. I own neither it or H50).  
Rose xx

* * *

Danny remembers the first time they kissed. Their suspect had jacked a car, and Steve 'Fangio" McGarrett had torn after him, taking a month of rubber off Danny's tires. As the suspect pulled over and took off on foot, Steve had hastily slammed the car into park, not waiting until it had come to a complete stop before he jumped out. Danny had sworn, sliding over to park the car safely, vowing to make Steve pay for a new car when he eventually totalled the Camaro, and followed the SEAL, reaching the alley just in time to hear a gun go off and have their suspect cuffed.  
"You idiot! Did you want to get yourself killed?" Danny continued ranting as he made his way towards Steve, frantically feeling him over for the bullet hole he was sure he'd find. The relief at not seeing or feeling anything made him dizzy and then quite suddenly, he was looking directly into Steve's eyes and before he could stop himself, he kissed him. Kissed him like he'd wanted to since he'd met the man, and Steve's breath is bad but his lips are warm because he's okay, he's alive and that makes it the best kiss he's ever had.

Steve remembers the first time they kissed. There'd been a car chase, the suspect had pulled over next to an alley and Steve had followed suit, leaping out of the car as their guy had taken off. The chase had been brief, the idiot had gone straight towards a dead end. There was a scuffle, the guy's gun had fired. Steve had quickly handcuffed him and that was that. Until Danny came running down the alley, shouting obscenely about his stupidity, patting him down for some unknown reason and then, quite suddenly, they'd been eye to eye. There were no words, just sharp breath, and Danny's lips suddenly on his. It was not long or passionate, just dry, chapped lips reassuring their owner that the other man was alive. But it was the start of the best thing that ever happened to Steve.

* * *

Danny remembers the day they told his parents. Against Steve's will, they'd gone to Jersey in the middle of July. Danny couldn't remember a time he'd laughed harder than seeing his six-foot boyfriend trembling miserably with his daughter's beanie on top of his head. Three days later, the day before they were set to head home, Danny had woken his mother frantically at three am because Steve had a fever and that'd never happened before because SEALs didn't get sick. His mother had smiled hurried to check on Steve (who was not on the fold out his parents had placed next to Danny's childhood bed), knelt next to him with a hand smoothing his hair.

"Steve," she called, and it was a mark of the man's ill health that his eyes barely fluttered. She ran a hand across his face, asked questions in a low tone. Finally, she leaned down, kissing the sweaty forehead and Danny watched as his tough-as-nails boyfriend melted, falling back into oblivion. Danny opened his mouth to ask one of the million questions he had flying around his head. His other put a finger to her lips, led him onto the landing and closed the door softly.

"Is he-"

"Fine, Daniel. Bit of flu, his temperature's not too high. You'll spend the day keeping his fluid up and rubbing his back and by tomorrow he'll e right as rain."

"Oh." The worry left and embarrassment took its place. "I moved him into my bed because the fold out looked uncomfortable, you know, cause he's sick." The excuse sounded weak even to his ears.

His mother laughed. "Sweetheart, your father and I knew from the second we opened to door. There was a look in your eyes."

"Oh." For the second time that morning, he isn't quite sure what to say.

"You're happy, aren't you sweetheart?"

"More than I've ever been."

She cups his cheek tenderly. "Get back in there. I'll bring the two of you tea."

(When they get home Danny unpacks his things into the bottom drawer of Steve's dresser. His apartment is sold within the week.)

Steve remembers the day they told Marry Anne. She'd been over for a weekend not long before he proposed, and for once, their relationship was not strained by tensions of the past. The siblings had sat on the beach as Danny stood inside cooking dinner.

"He's good for you." She'd said, eyes not straying from their point on the horizon.

"I know."

"You're together, aren't you."

Suddenly, admitting it to his sister was not as scary as it had seemed for the week leading up to her arrival. I think I'm in love with him."

The scoff he'd received in return was unexpected. "You're just figuring this out now? God, I knew years ago."

"But, you can't have, we only just got together."

"For a smart man, you're a dumbass Steve." She'd laughed, stood. "I'm going to ask if he needs any help in there."

And Steve had sat there for the next half an hour, not quite sure what to do.

(The next day, on the way back from the airport, he called Chin and said he was going to marry Danny.)

* * *

Danny remembers the day Steve proposed to him. He remembers thinking he was going to die. He can still feel Steve's grip on his hand, the ring on his finger heavy. He remembers hitting the water and thinking that if he lived, he'd never complain about Steve's driving again as long as it was in a car. He remembers the week that followed, waiting and hoping and praying that Steve would open his eyes. He remembers when he did, the kiss that followed. He never did get the wine and dine, rom-com proposal he'd thought he'd want, but as he walks across the beach, arm in arm with Kono, he realises; he got something so much better.

Steve remembers the day he proposed to Danny. The terror in his heart as he plunged towards the water, the loss he'd felt as Danny's hand let go of his. He remembers the pain. He remembers that afterwards, Danny said he'd saved his life. Danny didn't know it wasn't true. It never had been. Steve had never saved Danny. It was he that needed saving. From loneliness, the grief of his father's death. From the pit of depression, he'd been slowly sliding into. Danny had saved Steve from himself.  
Steve straightens his bow tie, bends down and accepts the lei from a grinning Grace.

"Gracie," he says and holds back tears he knows he will shed before the day's end. "I'm going to go and marry your Danno."

And as they head towards the beach, Grace links her arm in his. "Our Danno."


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, part two. I hope you like it. Please read the lyrics to Blue Hawaii, they fit perfectly with the story and they add a lot. I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

 _Night and you_

 _And blue Hawaii_

 _The night is heavenly_

 _And you are heaven to me_

* * *

They'd decided on a split aisle, each man would come from one side and meet at an altar in the idle. Three steps down, Steve stopped. He could see Danny. The man was glowing. Blonde hair combed back, suit fitting like a glove, lei around his neck and a smile wider than the sun on his face.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace squeezed his hand. "Are you okay?"

Steve took a breath. "Yeah Gracie. It's just that your Daddy looks so beautiful."

The young girl laughed. "Come on, we can go tell him." She tugged his hand and he began moving towards his fiancé.

* * *

 _Lovely you_

 _And blue Hawaii_

 _With all this loveliness_

 _There should be love_

* * *

Stepping up the alter, Steve kissed Grace's head. "Thank-you Gracie." She smiled and stepped to the side with Kono. Suddenly, Steve is face to face with Danny, nothing but the sky and sand between them.

"Hey there Steve." Danny's voice is full of sunshine.

"You look beautiful." The words are out of his mouth before he can think that Danny may not appreciate the sentiment but the hand that reaches for his speaks volumes. A small cough interrupts their greeting.

They both look towards Chin. The native man had gotten a license to officiate the marriage, and Steve knows there isn't anyone he'd rather have perform the ceremony.

"Danny, Steve." He says, looking between them. "Family, we're here today because there are two people who want to take the next step of their lives not separately, but as one." Steve looks down at his hand, intertwined with Danny's. He can see the silver band Danny wears, a single scratch through the middle from their stint in the ocean. Finally, he looks into Danny's eyes. The love he feels will burst through his chest is reflected there.

* * *

 _Come with me_

 _While the moon is on the sea_

 _The night is young_

 _And so are we, so are we_

* * *

Chin looks between the two men. "Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because that's what love is. Love is not breathless, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just 'being in love' which any fool can do. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Those who truly love have roots that grow towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossoms have fallen from their branches, they find out that they are one tree and not two. The reason we are here today is because you two have fought for it. We now reach the point in the ceremonies for the vows. Steve, per your request, you will start us off."

"When I met you," says Steve, "I pointed a gun in your face. When you still wanted to see me after that, I knew you were different. When I met you Danno, I was so lonely, god, so, so lonely. And I didn't think anyone could ever need me or love me or care for me. And I didn't think I would ever be good enough for someone like you. But you showed me something else. You tell me I put your life in danger, you say I save you. But what you don't realise is that you gave me a life. You gave me something to save. You saved me. You gave me air when I was drowning Danno. You gave me life."

Danny's eyes are streaming and god, if he starts crying then Steve's going to start crying too.

"Steve, there's nothing I could say that would tell you how much I love you. You gave me a ring with a steering wheel and you say I gave you direction but if I have direction it's only because you gave me a life worth reaching for. That's where I go. That is my direction. You are my direction, Steve."

Yeah. Steve is definitely crying now but he doesn't care. Chin says more, but Danny's eyes are deeper than any ocean and he ears nothing until the native man says "And in this moment, I, under the state of Hawaii, unite Daniel Williams and Steve McGarrett" and then Steve is kissing Danny and there are arms around his body and he holds in his own his love, he holds his world. The kiss is wet with their tears and pg-rated because Grace is right there. It's still the best kiss they've ever shared. Because they share is as husbands.

* * *

 _Dreams come true_

 _In blue Hawaii_

 _And mine could all come true_

 _This magic night of nights with you_

* * *

A soft melody played, the ukulele's melody trilling through the still night. Danny's hands were warm on his waist, Steve's own around the blonde's neck. He looked into his eyes, and at that moment, he knew he would never be happier than with the man in front of him.

Steve sings softly, the words for Danny only.

"The night is heavenly, and you are heaven to me." Danny's eyes shine. They sway slowly to the music, at that moment, nothing else matters. "Lovely you, and Blue Hawaii." No one else is on the dancefloor for this, their first dance, but even if they were, Steve wouldn't see them. Steve realises he's missed a line. He picks the song up anyway, leaning closer until his lips are nearly upon Danny's.

"There should be love." Danny stops him before he touches their lips together.

"Come with me, while the moon is on the sea. The night is young, and so are we." Their lips meet and the stars collide.

* * *

 _Come with me_

 _While the moon is on the sea_

 _The night is young_

 _And so are we, so are we_

* * *

Steve lies intertwined with his husband. Husband. He tries the word out. It feels right. They'd collapsed into the hotel room at just past four am. The reception had gone long into the morning; Grace had fallen asleep in her seat not long after midnight. Danny had picked her up, handed her to Rachel, stroking a hand over her head as both men kissed her forehead. The British woman had offered her final congratulations to the couple before carrying the tired eleven-year-old towards her car.

Steve closes his eyes, breaths in the scent of salt and sand and Danny. His hand entangles with his husbands, and the blonde curls his arm tighter around Steve's waist even in sleep. And then, if the world had have ended, it would have ended with Steve McGarrett as the happiest man in the world.

* * *

 _Dreams come true_

 _In blue Hawaii_

 _And mine could all come true_

 _This magic night of nights with you_

* * *

I had lots of fun with this. Please send requests and leave reviews! Thanks for reading.

Rose xx


End file.
